<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf's Redemption (Revamped) by TheIronTemplar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907100">A Wolf's Redemption (Revamped)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronTemplar/pseuds/TheIronTemplar'>TheIronTemplar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>For Honor (Video Game), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>New Grimm types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronTemplar/pseuds/TheIronTemplar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune's secret has been found out, his transcripts having been reassessed by Ozpin himself after receiving an anonymous tip, Jaune's dirty secret would have been found. Beaten, broken, and disgraced, our hero is expelled from Beacon and is ran from Vale. Now after a whole year, the Vytal festival is in a mere 4 months, now a new team as come onto campus by the name of AMES (Amethyst) and there leader looks awfully familiar...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wolf's Redemption (Revamped)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune Arc was many things</p><p>Dense</p><p>Clumsy</p><p>Weak</p><p>However, if there was one trait Jaune was not, it was unambitious. No matter the trial, no matter the assignment, no matter the obstacles in his way, he would follow through with it to the very end. It was this that would bring many to look at the blonde buffoon with some respect, his tenacity and his determination to better himself had gained some modicum of approval from his peers, and the hatred from his bullies.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was one of those ruffians that would bring the young Arc male to ruin, destroying the boy's aspiration to become a Hunter. The guilty party was the narrow-minded brute known as Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL and known racist to Faunus, would destroy Jaune's goal of graduating, all with one word to a certain headmaster.</p><p>It was a calm Saturday afternoon, no classes for the day would leave team JNPR with some free time, it was this that lead the teens to relax in their dorms. Lie Ren, the stoic green ninja of the group, sat upon his bed, Stormflower in his hands going under maintenance as he sat cross-legged. Pyrrha Nikos, team JNPR's resident spartan and celebrity, had chosen to study, her studious nature having helped her in this decision. Finally, there was Nora Valkyrie, the boisterous, toughest and possibly the proudest person on Team JNPR would be laying on Jaune's stomach, her legs swinging back and forth atop the bed in a child-like manner, clutched in her grasp was her scroll a video game evident on the screen</p><p>"Jaune Arc, please report to the headmaster's office." the robotic voice of the PA system would command. Sensing the edge in the room, Nora had decided to break the ice, her joking nature easing the awkwardness in the room.</p><p>"Ooooo, Jaune's in trouble, caught looking at Glynda's fun bags were you?" The boisterous hammer wielder would tease, giggling at the spluttering blushing boy that was her fearless leader.</p><p>Ren, being the designated "watcher" of Nora, would chime in, defending his leader and best male friend. "Nora, I'm sure Jaune would never do something so lecherous, though I will agree that it does not sound quite good. Best you leave now, so as not to keep Professor Ozpin waiting any longer." With a nod and a slight jolt, Jaune would bolt up from his bed and make his way towards the Headmaster's office with speed almost matching Ruby's. His legs carrying him towards the elevator that took students up to Headmaster's office, the rather stoic man keeping to himself up there.</p><p> </p><p>Later, in Ozpin's office</p><p> </p><p>The enigmatic Headmaster was currently sitting in his desk, his spectacled eyes looking over some documents. Gulping, Jaune would awkwardly clear his throat, gaining the attention of Ozpin who then looked up with a cold stare. "Ah, I see you arrived in post-haste, good. Now, do you know why I called you in here, Jaune?'' Ozpin's voice was even and smooth, however, a hint of sternness could be detected. "Uh...No...sir. I'm not exactly sure why you called me down...sir" He thanked himself for his awkwardness, inwardly face-palming. Ozpin, the mysterious man that he was, merely nodded his head. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with regret. This was troubling, especially when considering the fact of the position he had and the powers that came with it. With a sigh, the older man would reach out for his prized ceramic coffee cup, his fingers curling around the handle of the mug as he lifted it to his lips. Taking a slight sip, he lowered the mug to stare at the stiff student before him, his voice now echoing as he spoke four words that shook Jaune down to the core</p><p>It's about your transcripts</p><p>Freezing, Jaune felt the sweat increase on his brow, the beads of salty water dripping down his cheek as he gave a dry gulp. Was he found out? Did he get caught? What was going to happen, how long did he know?! All these questions were sure to be answered, though he hated the circumstances in which they would be. With a raspy voice, he would attempt to feign ignorance.</p><p>"W-What's about them? I sure hope they didn't mess up my name again!" He attempted to fake a laugh as best he could but with fear running through his veins it came out shaky and obvious. Ozpin stared at him deadpanned, his eyebrow arched as if to say 'Really, that's the best you could do?'. </p><p>With a sigh, Ozpin raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose an exasperated exhale escaping his nose as he spoke, "Look, Jaune, You and I both know you're not stupid, so I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you. I had received an anonymous tip from a student who said you had faked your transcripts. After some consideration, I had checked your paperwork myself to confirm it, and yes, these are indeed fake." </p><p>Ozpin voice was smooth and even, not missing a beat as he told Jaune the grave news he had been attempting to hide. Jaune hung his head in shame, finding more interest in his sneakers rather than the Headmaster in front of him. He felt his eyes sting and his throat go dry, his hands went clammy and his voice hoarse. Soon, the tears grew too heavy for his eyes and soon fell, they rolled down his cheeks and past his chapped lips, the salty liquid droplets hitting the floor below him with a silent splash. He knew he couldn't get out of this and he knew he would not be able to live it down. </p><p>"As you know I, as headmaster of this prestigious academy, must take immediate action to this. And though it pains me to do so, I am forced to expel you." Jaune looked up with wide eyes, though he knew this was the eventual outcome, he was no fool, he had hoped to Oum that it would not happen. Opening his mouth he attempted to give some kind of reasoning, some form of excuse that may save him. But alas, he could not, his mouth remained wide and his mouth slightly ajar like some deer faunus caught in headlights. "Please, pack up your things and vacate the premises immediately." </p><p>Ozpin, for lack of a better word, was devastated. Not only had he expelled a student with great potential as a warrior, a leader, and a hunter but he had sent the boy into the belly of the beast, no doubt would his friends find themselves with bitter emotions towards the boy who had likely lied to them, though he was no man to judge, the secrets he held being far more rooted in his soul than anyone can imagine. As the mysterious master of Beacon gave into his internal thoughts, Jaune could only blink away the nonstop flowing tears from his ocean blue eyes, a dry-throated gulp only increasing the further discomfort the blonde had. </p><p>To say he felt like crap would be an understatement, the young boy's mind mulling over his time at Beacon like a painful yearbook, he knew his friends were not going to take the news well, much less when they themselves earned the right to be there, and he did not. He was a cheat, a liar, a fraud, and an ambitious fool who, were not for the saving grace of the others, could have been killed for his own selfishness and childish aspirations. Like a tidal wave of despair, all his insecurities would begin to crash into his body like the morning tide on a rickety dock, Ozpin's clearing throat being the only thing to bring the Paladin back to reality as he looked towards the man.</p><p>"Mr Arc, though I know this news is quite despairing, I must urge you to make haste to your team. The longer they are kept in the dark, I fear the worst the news may hit them. Go to them, I cannot ensure that they will take onto this...unfortunate circumstance well, but I pray to home that you make it right." A look of sympathy was plastered on the Headmaster's features, the man knowing the power of friendship and the sadness for when it is destroyed.</p><p>"Mmm? I-I understand..sir...I'll go immediately then.." Shuffling out of his seat, Jaune tried his hardest not to continue crying in front of the man, his dignity, although already sullied by this point, was quite honestly the only thing he may have had, the blonde's held back sniffles being the only indication that he was truly trying to keep from breaking down as he made his way back to the elevator. With a swift wipe to his eyes and a defeated nod, the young Arc would straighten his back and march towards the elevator. If he was to be expelled, he would walk out with his head held high and his body heart kept strong, the way a proper Arc would. Crossing the hall and into the elevator, the pressed the button to take him to the ground floor, the silence hanging in the elevator as the Blonde knight stood by himself.</p><p>And that is when he lost it.</p><p>With an angered yell, he punched the elevator's wall, the metal vibrating slightly as he began to scream and curse. Tears welled in his eyes before falling down his cheeks and onto his face, his anger in himself and his failure far too big to ignore. He fell to his knees now, his hands gripping his hair as he began to pull and yank, a few of the golden locks being torn from his scalp painfully as he continued to sob. His negativity so pungent, so powerful and loud that the Grimm of the Emerald forest stood in their place, their monochrome heads turning to the direction of the source of such emotions before going back to their business. Soon the elevator found its destination on the ground floor of the Academy, his episode of pure despair leaving Jaune in a state of stagnant negative energy, his eyes being red and puffy with his nose being completely raw, a look of pure and utter defeat being as evident as day on his face. Many passersby gave wary glances to the boy as he walked past, a proverbial stink of depression sending many of them to quickly jog to whatever destination they may have had, all of them moving quickly away from Jaune.</p><p>He didn't care in the slightest really, whatever horrible fashion they may have seen him in was not bound to last the next day, his time at the Huntsman Academy ending short in a matter of moments. Though as much as the pain of his ambitions being crushed hurt, it paled in comparison when he thought about the conversation he would have with his friends, the boundless questions they would ask, the anger they would have, the sadness...With another shout of anger and despair, the boy would throw his hands to his face as he let the weight of the future events dawn on him, though these thoughts would quickly become into reality as he dared to look forward, his zombie-like walk seeing to the boy staring down the hall of his perpetual last mile, the very thing to the left of him being his executioner's chair.</p><p>There stood his Dorm Room's door, and within it would likely be the last time he would see his team.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I know I had posted a version of this story a while ago, but looking at it now with the skills I have gained, I can't allow myself to keep it there. I present a revamped model sure to be continued. All comments, rather hateful or not, are welcomed for my ultimate betterment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>